The Unknown World of Feudal Japan
by Kyoko Misami
Summary: Kagome hasn't been in school and her friends become worried. What happens when one of them finds the well and accidentally gets trapped in the Feudal era? Please R & R.


**The Unknown World of Feudal Japan**

By: KYOKO MISAMI

**Author's notes:** _Hello everyone! This is my second Inuyasha fic so please be very kind. This story has been written over many times and finally I'm able to post it! Hooray!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Back lawyers/takes out whip/ get back I don't want to be sued!

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

I...I didn't know what happened I just felt weak and found myself in some unknown place. Where can I be? I know I'm not in that old musty well anymore...Where am I? What was that bright light? Was that what brought me here...?

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Aw c'mon Rei! Kagome is sick."

"We are just going to visit for a while, no harm done." The two girls walked up the large steps to the Higurashi shrine. One of the two shivered as the clouds above them came together making the sky darker.

"Her house gives me the creeps sometimes." She said. Rei dragged her by the arm.

"C'mon, no dawdling." Rei walked up to the front door and knocked three times when Kagome's mother answered. She gave them the usual smile and let them into the kitchen.

"How are you girls today?" she asked

"We are fine Ms. Higurashi is Kagome there? We wanted to visit since she's sick. Ya know to see how she's doing." Rei implied.

"Sorry girls, but she's not feeling well enough to have any visitors. You can come back tomorrow when she is better." She replied calmly. Somehow it felt weird like something was looming over them, but that was how it always felt at the Higurashi household. There was a bang and Kagome's grandfather ran in with smoke all over him.

"Darn those simple sealing spells. I can't seem to get them right." He groaned. Rei got up and waved goodbye to Ms. Higurashi dragging the other girl by the arm.

"Sorry if we bothered you. We'll come back tomorrow!" Rei said on her way out.

"Make sure you tell Kagome that we visited." The other girl put in as Rei whacked her on the side of the head.

"Ayumi we have to go now."

"Oh sorry then."

When they got outside Rei walked around to the back and sat on the nearby bench. She sighed. Whenever they would try to see Kagome she is either too sick or too busy. She didn't get why Kagome always had an excuse for everything. Ayumi was shivering.

"Rei lets go. There are dead people that are buried in her backyard..." she said scared.

"Hmm...I never really noticed that small shrine over there..." she said motioning over to the side of the house.

Usually there was a large sign on the front of it that said do not intrude but it was taken down. She was curious on what would be in there so she opened the sliding door gently. Ayumi came in behind her.

"Rei we are going to get into trouble if we are in here." She said worried. Rei gave her that mischievous smile.

"You think I'd get into trouble?" she said snickering "Ayumi you worry too much."

"Well I do know that if we are in here we'll get into trouble so I'm going home."

"Fine Ayumi all I'm going to do is check it out."

Rei walked down rickety steps and saw a really small well. She went over to look into it when Ayumi whispered.

"Rei! Someone is coming! Hide!"

"Where? There's nothing to hide behind!" then Rei got an idea. She climbed on the edge of the well and jumped in. It was really dark and damp with spiders crawling at the bottom. It was the most disgusting place she had ever been in. After a couple of minutes she sat there waiting for Ayumi to say that the coast was clear.

"Ayumi are you up there?" she screamed up to the top. "Hello? Anyone?"

She found a crevice with her hand and began to climb to the top. It was hard for her because something kept on trying to pull her down. She looked down and there was a bright light engulfing her as she fell.

"What...What is happening?"

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

_AN: All right that is the end of the prologue. I hope you all enjoyed it so far. Please review!_


End file.
